


A Desperate Exchange AU - likeihavetherightto's Prompt (Tumblr User)

by intrpidbhaviors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU prompt, I'm pretty sure there's a LOT wrong with this little ficlet, M/M, Make Out Scene, tw: PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrpidbhaviors/pseuds/intrpidbhaviors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the original post:</p>
<p>likeihavetherightto:<br/>I have a strong need to see Derek and Stiles exchanging desperate, sloppy kisses, crowding into the other’s space because they feel like they can’t get close enough, twining their fingers together and gripping painfully tight because you left, derek, and you were fucking possessed, stiles, and they don’t want to be apart again, not for one second.</p>
<p>I decided to write my own little ficlet for this, because I got ideas in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Desperate Exchange AU - likeihavetherightto's Prompt (Tumblr User)

_Derek didn’t even know_ how they managed to end up like this… It had been a quiet week, one where everyone got to rest up and be free to do what they wanted. No more nogitsune, no more kanima, no more Kate Argent… just freedom. And it had been Scott who brought up the idea in the first place, so why not? 

Derek just didn’t know why it had to be  _his_  loft.

In the end, everyone was happy. Lydia, Allison and Isaac were in their own small group, taking photos of everything and blasting music whenever they could. Scott and Kira had left quite a long time ago, giving Stiles a thumbs up (making Derek roll his eyes. Why couldn’t Scott be a  _mature_  Alpha?). Even the Sheriff and Melissa were in a happy mood, especially since their first date had gone perfect according to Scott and Stiles.

And Stiles… he’d been coping with everything. Although it had been days since the nogitsune had been defeated for good, Stiles was still strange. He spent a while in the hospital, but managed to recover quickly. He still smiled at everyone, but everyone knew it’d be a while before he was the same sarcastic kid from before. Tonight had been different. He laughed, he smiled, he even made fun of Isaac’s scarves, which he started wearing again (even after Stiles’ comment from before). Yet something told Derek that Stiles wanted to tell him something.

It had been a small interaction between the two of them. Scott, Kira, and Stiles had arrived first, the couple taking their time before going inside. Stiles had rung the doorbell, and Derek opened the door. “D-Derek,” said Stiles. 

"Uh, yeah, it’s my place," said Derek. He let out a small chuckle, and opened the door for Stiles.

"I- I uh… Never mind." Unsure what that was all about, Derek shrugged.

"Can you help me with the drinks, then?"

"Sure," said Stiles.

That had been a few hours ago. Derek wondered if Stiles was still waiting to tell him something. He looked around the loft, and saw a silent, shy Stiles looking at his hands. “Hey Stiles,” said Derek. The room fell kind of silent.  _Dammit,_ thought Derek. “Why don’t you help me with something?”

"Uh, sure." Stiles got up, and the party resumed. Looking back at the remaining guests, Derek thought they were all hiding a secret.

He led Stiles into the hallway, and then into his bedroom. “Go on, then” and Stiles walked inside. He shut the door behind them.

"So, what do you need help with?" asked the teen.

"Not much, just wanted to ask you what you were gonna say earlier."

"Oh…" Although the only light was moonlight streaming through the window, Derek could tell Stiles had begun to blush. "I was.. just gonna say I missed you."

"Really?" Derek looked at Stiles.

"Yeah.. remember all those times before? We used to have those stupid arguments in the Jeep and you hurt me  _so many_  times.”

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah." Silence.  _Oh crap, what do I do?_  asked Derek. “Well, anyway, we should probably go back-” Stiles had been walking towards the door until Derek extended his arm to reach for the teen’s hand. In some swift motion, Stiles turned around, and looked at the gesture. “Derek, what are you-” Without hesitating, Derek pushed his lips against Stiles, giving him one small kiss.

"I missed you, too," replied the werewolf. Stiles stared into the green eyes for a moment before giving in, kissing Derek so passionately, it almost hurt and still felt good.

The two moved slowly towards the bed, a king size mattress with a few pillows, moaning and kissing sloppily. Derek held Stiles at the waist, falling backwards onto the bed. A gasp of air, and Derek heard, “You left, Derek…  _You left,”_ before the two continued to kiss. 

Their fingers began to intertwine slowly until they were holding on to each other. Stiles’ other hand reached to Derek’s hand and began to run through the strands, still kissing, ignoring where his lips hit against the werewolf’s face. 

Derek then replied, “I couldn’t help you….  _you were_ _possessed_.” They continued to kiss, their lips softly attacking each other. Stiles began to kiss Derek’s neck, Derek letting out little moans.

"I’m so  _sorry..”_ said Derek. “I’m… sorry…” He took his left hand, and lifted up Stiles’ chin. Stiles looked up, and felt Derek’s two hands cup his face.

"It’s okay," he said. "We’re okay."

"We’re okay," repeated Derek. They kissed once more before crashing out, Stiles on top of Derek. Derek’s right hand, Stiles’s left, held each other while Derek’s left hand ran through Stiles’s hair, Stiles’s right hand playing along the woven pattern of Derek’s favorite sweater with the thumb holes. For once, everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also written before "Nightmares" during my horrible week.  
> I saw this prompt by "likeihavetherightto", which was popular around Tumblr. I made an attempt at it, and I'm so certain there's a lot of wrong things in it, like the hand-grabbing and pulling...  
> Please PLEASE notify me of any tags I should add.
> 
> Thank you to Tumblr user "likeihavetherightto" for posting this prompt.


End file.
